Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance Power Surge Saga
by 1Ring2ruleThemAll
Summary: After experiencing another tragedy Naruto succumbs to an ancient power. A new path has opened. One filled with powerful enemies and allies alike. Naruto must quickly learn to control this new power as new forces emerge threatening everything he holds dear. Eventually powerful Naruto. Reader created OCs. Remake of original. Eventually Multi-Kaiju crossover.


**Hello everyone, this is 1Ring2ruleThemAll, and today marks the beginning of another N:TKR! Real quick I want to apologize for uploading this late in the day. I wasn't expecting to post it this late, but I was caught up in RL. I hope this wasn't an issue. Hopefully everyone here is willing to follow me this time around. I can understand the last attempt fell flat, but this time around I'm not thinking in a broad sense. This time I'm only focusing on three connected arcs that tell an overall narrative. A saga if you will. This helps me out a lot because it allows me to focus on parts of the story that I personally hadn't fully envisioned prior. I had established specific aspects, but I never fully understood what I wanted. This time around I have a clear understanding of what I'm doing and how I'm going to do it. Allow me to elaborate.**

**Many of you are already familiar with my concept, however, for those who are unaware or are new here is the synopsis. Naruto has Godzilla sealed within him through a mysterious sealing jutsu created by the Uzumaki clan that transfers his essence to those with their bloodline. It wasn't until the Land of Waves arc that Naruto awakened the power, which is where this story begins. Now for those returning I should emphasize that there are some changes. First, Godzilla will not be as friendly as the first iteration. Second, Kenji will no long hold Anguirus, instead he will hold Baragon. I'm doing this for a rather specific reason that will be explained later. Third, not every reader OCs will appear in the first arc. Some will be introduced later. Those that do show up are for establishing something that I wanted to get to, but ran out of time. Finally, unlike the other two versions there will be progressional changes in character/story development. Aside from the major points I wanted to cover I feel as though I should mentioned that there are other changes. Some are minor and don't hold any real value in elaborating. As an example, once in stage 2 Kaiju Wielders can still use jutsu, but whatever the jutsu is it will be modified with the kaiju's powers. Aside from details such as this the narrative is still the same, although altered.**

**With that said there isn't much left to discuss. The other changes will become apparent as the narrative is progressed. I will of course elaborate on some of these changes in the author note sections following the reveal. If anyone has any questions feel free to ask. You can leave it in a review or you could just PM me and I'll try to get back to you as soon as possible. Additionally if you leave a review make sure it's a critique and not a flame. If you can't bother properly critiquing my work or just feel like trolling then you're not worth my time. Those of you that do critique my work I'd like to thank you in advance for giving me feedback. I want to improve my craft and the only way to do so is practice and critique.**

**Now that I don't have anything else to say I'm just going to place a disclaimer before proceeding with the chapter. I will have another author note section that will clarify certain aspects of this chapter that are new. Feel free to check it out if you want or you can skip if so choose. I do tend to post other things there as well, but its entirely optional, just like this one. Anyways, I'll catch everyone later.**

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanfiction! Naruto was created by Masashi Kishimoto, published by Shonen Jump, and distributed by Viz Media. Godzilla is owned entirely by Toho Co. Ltd. Please support the official release!**

* * *

Naruto: The Kaiju Renaissance

Power surge Saga

* * *

Falling, that was the word to best describe his state. An uninterrupted descent that only seemed to pull him into the darkness. The state of helplessness was accompanied by the unnerving silence that filled the void. Vision clouded cerulean eyes attempted to open but pain forced them to a half-closed state. "Where am I?" Came a confused voice. The figure, unable to discern their location struggled. "Why can't I move?!" Watching as the expanse of the void seemingly darkened cerulean eyes darted for light.

Hopeful for a source the eyes sporadically searched in vain. There was no light source. Any sign of hope was nonexistent in the empty void he found himself in. As he descended further he noted that the pressure around him began to intensify. It was heavy, crushing even, and left his disoriented. What bearings he had before had vanished. Instead panic gripped his heart as he floated aimlessly in the empty void.

Struggling to move he tried desperately to breath, but to no avail. 'Why can't I breath?' He wondered to himself. 'Am I dead?' The emptiness that permeated around him stirred for a moment. A tremor of sorts had resounded, only to quell as quickly as it began. Despite the disturbance the person was still unaffected. 'Why am I here?' They thought. 'Is this what death feels like?'

Something had stirred in the void. It was powerful, immensely so, yet, it still did little to disturb the space. Instead the person found themselves floating towards a faint light. It was illuminating in the shroud of darkness. The light was alluring. It had captivated the depraved eyes that had set their glance upon it. The blue hue that emanated from an unknown source was growing. Perhaps, instead, it was approaching.

Dazed in their depraved state the cerulean eyes could do little as they watched a large silhouette approach within the light. Cerulean met cyan as the entity's eyes became apparent. They were mystifying, yet unnerving. They illuminated with power and dwarfed him in size. Was this what death truly looked like? If so then why is there warmth radiating from it. Was it welcoming? Then why was there a coldness that was laced with malice?

Uncertainty gripped the cerulean eyes as the entity disappeared into the darkness. The warmth and malice left with it. Retreating into the dark. The only thing left was the sound of a heartbeat. It was unsteady. Slowly the pace increased as the tension set in. A new sinking feeling had begun to spread. It was the anxiety. Something was off and his senses were screaming it.

Starring into the abyss the anxiety increased. Joining it was an increase in the heart rate. With each beat the pressure increased. It wasn't long before a faint sound could be heard. It was soft at first. Reverberating in the background it sound like a step of a large creature. Within moments another resounded. Then another was made. The sequence marked the arrival of some kind of entity. Unsure of what was happening the fear that laced the mind of the person increased. Before long everything ceased entirely. The space had seemingly stilled, and the pressure had disappeared entirely. Opening fully for the first time inquisitive eyes gazed out searching for what was occurring.

Within seconds the light returned as it surged forth at great speeds. Accompanying it was a loud roar. Terrified cerulean eyes widened as an outline of a massive, glowing maw raced straight towards them. In mere moments darkness took over. Everything had disappeared. Instead a loud sound cried out.

Launching forward from his resting position Naruto nearly let out a scream. He was sweating and could feel his heart racing. Clenching the sheets that covered him Naruto could barely focus. He was still shaking from the dream. Finally noticing that he still hadn't taken a breath he swallowed a large amount of air. His breathing was heavy, but it began to slow.

'What was that?!' He thought to himself. Looking down at his hands they were shaking. Holding them both together he tried to steady himself. "Why do I keep having that same dream?!" He questioned aloud. Annoyed he held his head in anger as he rolled around before getting up on his feet. "It's either me falling into an empty space or I'm someone else. Why can't I dream about something else for a change?!"

Grumbling to himself Naruto noticed that he was the only one in the room. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were already absent meaning that he was left behind. Infuriated even more Naruto scrambled to meet up with his team at the bridge. With thoughts of Zabuza showing back up Naruto's mind quickly forgot the dream he had just awoke from. Instead running around to get dressed and make his way down the stairs. Of course he would later be happy that he slept in, because he ended up having to save Inari and Tsunami from some of Gato's fiends. Before long he was on his way. Dashing in a hurry, so much so that he was blind to the eyes that watched him. Shadows danced as they pursued the blond boy, who was completely unaware that his hair had begun to turn white.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening

* * *

There was a heavy build up of mist that covered the bridge construction site. It was thick. Making it difficult to properly fight for those unprepared. This was especially true for the Konoha shinobi that had found themselves engaged with the enemy. Locked in combat with Zabuza Momochi, one of the legendary swordsmen of Kiri, was an intimidating challenge. Thankfully for them the genin of the squad had, perhaps, one of the most skilled shinobi of their village as their sensei, Kakashi Hatake. Him and Zabuza were locked in deadly combat. This made it difficult for either of the two to get pass the other. However, just like Kakashi, Zabuza also had a student.

Engaged with the masked assailant, Naruto and Sasuke were trapped within a dome of ice mirrors. Their opponent, Haku, was a skilled assassin who was specialized in the use of senbons. Being a descendant of the Yuki clan Haku was skilled in Hyōton. A fearsome technique that was feared by Kiri to the point of extermination. Both genin were starting to see why.

Surrounded by ice mirrors the two were subjected to the deadly skills of an assassin. Every technique was meant to kill. Each toss of a senbon was deliberate. This was a problem for the fresh out of the gate genin. It was obvious that despite the skill gap Haku was holding back. Something that irritated both of them. They were trapped with no way out.

Dodging as best they could Naruto and Sasuke were struggling. The precision of each shot was nearly on point. Had Haku been serious they would've been killed already. It was due to this that the two were able to avoid some of the senbons tossed towards them. Between the two of them Sasuke was the better off. Having awoken his Sharingan he began to track Haku to the best of his abilities. Despite the benefit of the Sharingan it was still in its infancy and no where near where he needed it. He would spot the real Haku, but just as he did Haku would disappear again. Despite this Sasuke was patient and bided his time.

The only problem Sasuke had was the fact that he wasn't alone. Naruto made it difficult for them as the confined space limited their movements. Often they would bump into each other or Sasuke had to push Naruto out of the way of incoming projectiles. It was hinderance that he didn't want. Naruto, for his part, was trying his best to aid in the situation. Once inside he attempted to use shadow clones to destroy the mirrors only to little result. Regardless if his clones got close to them the ice that made up the mirrors was solid. One punch from a clone hardly even left a smudge on it. Add that to the near impossibility of being able to hit just one mirror with multiple clones and strikes made the task seem hopeless. Sasuke, however, thought otherwise.

"Naruto, I need you to make some more clones." Sasuke said while dodging some more senbons.

Hearing the request Naruto retorted, "They can't help! They'll just be wiped out again!"

Sending a glare towards his teammate Sasuke replied, "I don't care! All they need to do is just charge at the mirrors! I'll take care of the rest!" With a sigh of reluctance Naruto obliged and created ten clones of himself. Sending them forward each clone charged at a different mirror.

Haku, seeing this, took caution as he watched Sasuke. 'I'll need to keep an eye on him.' Haku thought to himself. 'Unlike before he can see my movements.' Tossing several senbon at the clones Haku dispelled them. None of the clones got close to the mirrors. This irked Naruto as he knew this was to be expected.

"See what did I tell you it's useless!" Naruto exclaimed.

Ignoring the statement Sasuke pushed further. "Do it again." He ordered. Disgruntled Naruto created more clones. This time he decided to do twelve. Sending them forward the two genin watched as the clones were quickly dealt with. "One more time Naruto!"

"Why?! We're not getting anywhere! This guy is just to strong!" Naruto retorted.

"I can almost read his movements." Sasuke mentioned. "Contrary to what you think he is actually moving between the mirrors when he launches his attacks. This means there is an opportunity to hit him when he strikes." The explanation surprised Naruto. He had noticed that Sasuke's eyes had changed. Though they weren't like Kakashi's Sharingan. However, he was just surprised that Sasuke could see something that even his eyes couldn't see. It was incredible to him.

Deciding not to argue with him Naruto created multiple shadow clones and sent them rushing forward. There were sixteen of them, all of whom were rushing towards multiple mirrors and then some. Haku, taken back by the increasing numbers moved quickly to intercept. He moved around his dome successfully dispelling each and every clone, but in the process he was spotted by Sasuke.

Noting Haku's movements Sasuke waited for a prime opportunity as to not tip off his achievement. Having Naruto summon as many clones as he could he patiently watched. Twelve Narutos entered into existence. A smaller number than before. However, they were significant enough to warrant swift action. Locking onto his target Sasuke flew through a series of handsigns and took aim. Following the disposal of the last clone Sasuke launched his jutsu.

He exclaimed, "Fire Style: Fireball jutsu!" Erupting from Sasuke's mouth was a large ball of fire. It had taken Naruto by surprise, who was quick to leaping out of the way. Haku, who was just as surprised, used shunshin to escape the path of the ongoing fireball. "You're not getting away that easily!" Sasuke yelled as he repeated the process. Undeterred by Haku's escape Sasuke launched another one. This one was fired in quick succession from the other.

The two genin watched as the fireball collided with one of Haku's mirrors. The kinetic energy that had been driving the jutsu forward erupted upon collision. The resulting explosion rocked the small space around them as they covered their eyes. Steam hissed to life as they saw the fireball had managed to melt away part of the mirror. The two were ecstatic at the result.

Naruto was the first to comment on the development. "You actually did it Sasuke!" He cheered. "Now all you have to do is that same thing a couple more times and we can get out of here!" Unaware of the limitations Sasuke was working with Naruto just cheered on his teammate. Sasuke, on the other hand, knew that he could only do that same jutsu one more time.

'The limitations of being a fresh genin.' Sasuke thought to himself. 'It would be nice if I could do that a couple more times, however, I don't have enough chakra to do it.' It wasn't long before Sasuke heard the hissing of the steam cease. Looking in the direction of the melting mirror his eyes widened in shock.

Confused as to what was wrong Naruto looked over at the mirror and noticed that it was repairing itself. As it did the image of Haku appeared inside of it. "That was rather impressive for genin." He commented. "Not many shinobi can claim to have melted one of my mirrors, especially at such a young age." Realizing the futility of using the fireball jutsu again Sasuke bit his check as he began to think of a new plan. The moment would be short as a surge of pain filled his right leg.

Falling onto his left knee Sasuke examined his leg and noticed a senbon was impaled through his calf, and another was in his thigh. He could hardly move it. 'He disabled me without me noticing. He must be getting serious!' He realized. Looking over towards Naruto Sasuke saw that his teammate had just noticed his condition. However, Sasuke could see Haku preparing to launch Senbon at him from behind. With immense haste he attempted to warn him. "Naruto move!" Sasuke shouted.

Taken back Naruto had little time to do anything before he was brought down on his knees. Just like Sasuke Naruto to had senbon logged into his legs. Looking back at Haku Sasuke could only glare at their foe. "I must say that for genin your progress was commendable, however, this is it." Haku stated as he held up a handful of senbon in each hand. "This is your lost Konoha genin, just accept your fate its already over."

Haku watched as the two struggled to get back onto their feet. Not wanting to continue this he tossed the senbons in his hands. Soaring through the air the senbons struck their targets. Nerve endings that aided in the communication network with the brain. The result was a numbing sensation and paralysis in their limbs. Both grunted in pain as they fell onto the ground. They were now at the mercy of Haku.

Deducing that neither of the two had the energy to continue Haku prepared the final blow. Aiming for key locations on the body he was prepared to end this. The spots that he was aiming for would kill the two, but it would be instant. They wouldn't feel any pain, instead they would simple fall unconscious and die in their sleep. It was a merciful end and something that Haku would prefer. Unlike his master, Haku didn't enjoy killing people nor violence. It was part of the reason he specialized in assassination. It was quick and painless. Just as he was about to release his senbon he hesitated.

He attempted to throw the senbon at Naruto and Sasuke, however, he couldn't do it. Lowering his arms he thought to himself in that moment. 'I guess I really can't kill the kindness in my heart.' He thought to himself as he looked down at his hands. He had used the senbon to strike people down before, but many of the people he did kill warranted it. They were murders, thugs, and traffickers. People whom he despised for their profession. The genin before him were nothing like them. They were innocent. Harmless even, although to an extant. The real threat was Kakashi Hatake. All they had to do was kill the bridge builder and then their mission would be complete. 'Perhaps I could leave them here and dispose of Tazuna. That way they don't have to die.'

Over with the genin Sasuke knew that the situation was hopeless. They were out of their league to think that they could defeat Haku. Instead a thought came to mind. If one of them could get out and aid Kakashi, then their sensei could deal with the masked shinobi. It wasn't the best plan nor was it entirely viable. The risk of one person escaping left the other helpless. Sasuke knew that his fireball jutsu could displace at least one mirror, but was it enough for one of them to escape?

Deciding it was the best course of action he leaned over towards Naruto. "Naruto," He whispered to get said blond's attention. "I have an idea." Acknowledging the statement Naruto turned slightly to hear it out. "I can only the fireball jutsu one more time. When I say go I want you to run out of the dome and go get Kakashi-sensei."

"Are you nuts?! What about you?!" Naruto questioned.

"Don't worry about me you just need to hurry help out Kakashi-sensei, because we can't beat this masked shinobi." Sasuke mentioned although he could tell that Naruto wasn't going to leave easily. "Look, you know I have a goal I want to complete. I don't plan on dying before I achieve it, so there's nothing to worry about."

Glancing back towards Haku Sasuke knew that this was risky. He could see the senbon in Haku's hands. Deciding it was now or never he pulled the senbon from Naruto's legs and began to go through a series of hand signs. Once completed he launched a fireball at an ice mirror that was directly across from them. Scrambling onto his feet Naruto quickly made his way towards the now melting mirror with intent on escape. Surprised, Haku quickly responded and took aim at Naruto.

Opting to stop him in his place Haku took aim and launched his ice infused projectiles. Unforeseen to Haku a sudden gust blew over the bridge. It was quick but effective in displacing the path of his senbon. Time slowed as Haku and Sasuke both realized what was about to happen. Due to the gust of wind the senbon were instead on a path that would kill Naruto. Watching it happen with his Sharingan Sasuke mustered what little strength he had left to aid his friend.

Dashing forward Sasuke had managed to move Naruto out of the way of the senbon's path. Instead he was the one who took the blunt of the attack. Senbons pierced his body. Two went through his neck while the rest impale through his right arm, back and legs. It was instant and in seconds Sasuke fell to the ground in blood. Shock was evident amongst the remaining two. Naruto more so do to Haku's face being covered by his mask. Both were silent as they starred at the still body before them.

Moving over towards his friend Naruto attempted to check if he alright. Nodding him slight Naruto called out his name. "Sasuke, hey Sasuke get up." He ordered to no response. "Hey, come on we need to get out of here remember." Nodding him more Naruto opted to turn him over. Immediately he regretted it as he paled. He finally noticed the senbon logged in his neck. One was logged in his trachea and the other was sticking through below that. Blood and vile were leaking out as well. It was unnerving as a gurgling sound could be heard. He could seem them move as Sasuke attempted to breath or swallow.

Naruto noticed that there was a slight glaze in his friends eyes. They were darkening, yet they were inquisitive. Unsure of what Naruto felt a hand being pressed against him. Looking down he saw Sasuke's left arm attempting to push him. Naruto watched as the arm moved past him and gestured towards the melted mirror. His heart sank. Sasuke had just told him to leave.

"Sasuke, you know I'm not going to leave you!" Naruto exclaimed towards his friend. "I'm not leaving you here to die!" He clutched his friend in an attempt to pick him up. The result was more blood leaking out of the gashes in Sasuke's throat. This caused Naruto to panic. "Why did you even do that?! Why did you save me?! I didn't ask you to!"

Sasuke just smirked at his friend the best he could. Retracting his arm he repositioned it behind his head. Watching this Naruto was surprised when Sasuke took off his headband and gave it to him. Unsure of what to do Naruto pushed it back to Sasuke. He wasn't ready to take it, yet Sasuke persisted. This time Sasuke lowered his hand letting the headband move through it before clutching it on the side. Raising it back up he offered it to the blond genin once more. It was the silent exchange he knew well. This was going to be it. Tears began streak down Naruto's face as he took the headband from his friend.

Naruto clutched the headband in his hand as he watched Sasuke grow pale. He could tell he wasn't going to last much longer. Sasuke was slowly beginning to feel cold. An indication of his approaching death.

"You can't die yet Sasuke! What about your goal?" Naruto yelled out. "What about helping me train Konohamaru? You know I can't teach anything other than the sexy jutsu!" This caused Sasuke to grin slightly. The thought it made him smile. "What about your brother? Are you just going to abandon it all?!"

Sasuke knew that he had much left that he wanted to do, but at the same time he felt as though he was ready. He could feel the warmth of his body leaving him. The only thing left he was feeling was the numbness of his pain and the cold grip that had taken over him. Looking up past Naruto he could see a faint light. It was welcoming, soothing even. He was drawn towards it, but he didn't want leave just yet. Gazing back up at his friend he wanted say something to him. Something that didn't require words and yet say everything that he wanted to say.

Raising his left hand again Sasuke motioned it towards Naruto the best he could. His eyes were growing heavier by the moment. He wanted to make sure he did this one last thing. Noticing the gesture Naruto looked towards Sasuke's raised hand and couldn't help but tear up even more. It was a familiar gesture to both of them. Something that began their friendship long ago. Sasuke had extended his hand towards Naruto and offered two of his fingers towards him. Trying to fight back the tears Naruto took the offer. Raising his own two fingers Naruto locked his with Sasuke's. The two friends exchanged their symbol of friendship for the last time.

Thinking to himself Sasuke slowly closed his eyes as he embraced death. 'Thank you for everything Naruto. Live a long and prosperous life and never give up on your goal.' Sasuke thought as a small smile positioned itself on his face. 'I know this hurts you, but know that the only real regret I have is not being around longer. I would have liked to be there when you eventually become Hokage.' Slowly Sasuke's eyes closed as he reflected on one last thought. 'And thanks for being my brother.'

Naruto watched as his friend slipped away. His hand was still locked with his own, but it had lost all of its strength. Everything was silent. Nothing dared to move. Even Haku found himself prone as he watched the exchange. Grief had set in. Haku's heart felt heavy over the suffering he had just caused. Clutching his chest, Haku attempted to hold back the pain that his heart felt towards what just transpired. 'I never meant to kill him.' He said to himself. 'I never meant to kill either of them. I just wanted to stop them.' Haku trembled upon hearing Naruto cry out Sasuke's name. The blond genin had broke. His friend was dead in his arms and he could do nothing to bring him back.

Haku remained prone in his position. He knew that he could take the advantage and end this scene, but he refused. Instead he remained silent as his sin laid before him. Discarding his own senbon Haku allowed Naruto to grieve for his friend. Ultimately, Haku's spirit was broken by his own hands.

* * *

Deep within the confines of Naruto's consciousness something stirred to life. A pair of red eyes opened to the scene that had just occurred. The Kyuubi, awoken by the negative energies that permeated the mind scape, looked onward at the display. **"How pathetic," **It commented. **"Crying over something as pathetic as this."** Noticing the state of the inner realm it could only smirk. An opportunity was presenting itself to it.

A malicious red glow began to illuminate the space. Rising to the opportunity the Kyuubi was preparing to send its chakra to Naruto to corrupt the seal. Chuckling it was beginning to fuel Naruto's negative emotions. Before he could fully achieve this he was interrupted by a great tremor. Taken by surprise the Kyuubi was forced to cease its plan. Opting instead to determine the cause of the tremor. The shaking itself was near violent. Everything was subjected to it. Looking up at the pipes leading away from its prison the Kyuubi noted how they were beginning to crack under the pressure.

Confused it looked around and noticed how other pipes were beginning to burst. This was surprising and concerning. The pipes lining the walls were the chakra lines of Naruto's body. If they were bursting then something was forcing a feedback in his chakra network. Annoyed at whatever was doing this the Kyuubi was instead forced to send its chakra to repair the damage lest it succumb to a temporary "eternal" sleep.

**"Whatever the cause is it is threatening to tear apart my host from the inside out."** It commented. Thinking about the core reasoning behind this the tremor began to cease. Curious the Kyuubi gazed out of its cage and began to notice a strange hue begin to fill the space. It seeped across the expanse and moved towards the damaged pipes that adorned the walls. To the Kyuubi's own surprise it watched as the chakra lines were seemingly and quickly repaired by the blue essence. **"What is this power?"** It asked aloud. Looking over at the rest of the mind scape it watched as the blue hue retreated into the dark abyss beyond its cage.

Everything was still. There was no sound emanating across the entire expanse. Gazing into the abyss the Kyuubi's eyes suddenly widened as the blue hue returned. This time it illuminated the entire space before it. Even the inside of the Kyuubi's cage. A bellowing sound reverberated across the expanse. It was a primitive growl the likes of which sent a shiver down the Kyuubi's spin. Sinking further into the depths of its cage the Kyuubi starred onward at the entity that now stood towering over him. It's malice beyond its own. It wasn't long before the Kyuubi realized what was starring back at him. It was death incarnate. A byproduct of a forgotten age, a Kaiju. Surging forth the power that radiated off the creature entered Naruto's chakra network. The Kyuubi could feel it. The power was unimaginable. It dwarfed his own. A legend stood before him the mightiest of the Bijuu, and it was seeking destruction.

* * *

Unbeknownst the individuals outside something was happening to Naruto. It was subtle at first and passed even under Haku's radar. Silently the crying ceased. This left a stillness in the dome. Haku, having thought that Naruto had finally cried all that he could, was prepared to finish this. He would just knock the boy out and proceed with the mission. He didn't want anything more to than that today.

Preparing to exit his mirror to do so Haku ceased his action as a heavy pressure filled the area. It took him by surprise. He couldn't move. His sense were screaming to life and a strong knot had begun to form in his stomach. All he could do was stare forward at Naruto who seemed unfazed.

Slowly a blue hue of energy began to emerge into reality around the genin. It swirled around him slowly as it engulfed his body. As it grew the energy began to emit a large amount of heat. It burned away at his ice mirrors causing a steaming hiss to resound. Methodically Naruto's appearance began to change before his eyes. The once shining blond hair was now turning a deathly white. The wounds that adorned his ragged body began to steam as they closed and healed. Any senbon that was still lodged in his body was seemingly forced out of his body. Before they could even hit the ground they were dissolved by the energy that soared around him. Soon his finger and toenails grew and sharpened becoming razor sharp. Haku couldn't see it but even Naruto's teeth were slowly becoming fangs. As it continued the boy became feral in appearance as his skin began to flake in areas. On closer examination Haku realized his skin wasn't flaking. No, they were becoming scales.

The pressure began to increase as Naruto clutched his body in pain or anger. Slowly the energy that surrounded Naruto began to create a form around him. On one end was a feature similar to a tail, and along his back were spike like protrusions that formed in rows of three down his back. The heat that was being generated slowly began to melt Haku's mirrors at a greater rate. It was alarming as Haku was forced out of the one he was in.

Looking at Naruto Haku could feel only dread and malice. 'Something is wrong with this boy!' He thought. 'This power, I've never felt anything like it before! What is he?!' Turning to finally look at Haku Naruto nearly killed him with his glare alone. There was hatred, so much of it. His eyes had changed. They were no longer the crisp cerulean eyes that was filled with so much life. They were instead a hellish orange that sought death and carnage. Haku was taken aback as he starred into those eyes. It was like he was starring directly at the Shinigami himself. Pulling out a couple senbon to protect himself Haku was forced to shunshin once he saw Naruto's fist only mere inches away from his face. The resulting explosion rocked the bridge in its entirety. The supports that were holding it up ached as they held it together. The surface, however, was not as lucky. Chunks of the surface soared across the expanse and the gust generated from the eruption cleared up much of the mist in the immediate area.

Haku noted the monstrous strength. He was grateful that he managed to avoid being smashed against the ground. His mask on the other hand wasn't so lucky. It had been split in two by the force of the attack. Despite evading the attack Haku still suffered some damage. There was even a cut across his face from where the mask was split apart.

Thinking quickly he tossed a few senbon at Naruto. He watched as Naruto ignored the projectiles and allowed them to hit him, or rather his cloak of energy. Upon making contact with the cloak they were forcefully stopped by the energy that made it up. Unsure of this was due to Naruto doing something consciously or not Haku devised a method of launching attacks with speed to determine a weakness. To his surprise the results were the same. What's more Naruto didn't even flinch.

It was a startling discovery for Haku. His attacks were worthless against such protection. It would seem that he would have act to kill if he was to fight back. Before he could do anything however, Naruto made the first move. The cloak that had surrounded Naruto began to illuminate the area in a blue hue. The light was magnifying and increased the amount of pressure around Naruto, so much so that he began to sink into the concrete of the bridge. Haku, unsure of what to do, took a couple steps back. Watching as the light reached its maximum Haku could hardly do anything as Naruto unleashed the built up energy in a discharge of power. The result was an eruption of energy off of Naruto that sent forth a massive gale of dust and debris. Haku, just barely hanging on, was forced into the air as his left arm was exposed to the heat that was generated. It burned his arm leaving a nasty scar. Before he knew it everything went black.

Meanwhile, down the bridge Kakashi and Zabuza were locked in combat. The two were careful when fighting the other. Zabuza made sure to stay hidden in the mist and use his advantage wisely. Kakashi on the other hand made sure to keep his senses active. Eventually they clashed before separating. They knew this was a fight to the death. The winner of this fight would determine everything.

Before either of them could continue they were interrupted by a surge of power. Bracing themselves they were then met with a powerful gale. It had taken them both by surprise. They struggled to stay standing as debris surged around them. Waiting it out the two them both starred in the direction of the source. Looking up though would reveal something else a large mushroom shaped cloud. Looking around the two noted how many of the trees were missing branches and were bare of any bark. Some were even uprooted entirely. Towards the source of the blast a large chunk of the bridge had collapsed into the water leaving little there to be seen.

Concerned Kakashi quickly scanned for Sakura and Tazuna. He called out to them, "Sakura, Tazuna, are you two alright?!" He soon found relief when he got a response.

"Over here Kakashi-sensei." He heard Sakura call out. Looking over towards the source he saw Sakura's hand sticking out of some ruble. "We're fine but we're trapped underneath all of this debris." Relieved that they were okay Kakashi quickly realized something else.

Turning to the center of the explosion he realized that Naruto and Sasuke were fighting Zabuza's protégée. A sense of dread filled him as a thought began to creep into his mind. 'This kind of power, it can mean only one thing.' He thought to himself as his eyes hardened. 'The seal must have been weakened. I'll have to do something to stop him if he's going on a rampage.' Taking a step in the direction of the explosion Kakashi froze as he felt it. A wall of pressure unlike anything he had ever felt. It was monstrous in its size and it took him by surprise. Quickly he took a step back as he reflected on the feeling. "What was that?!" He asked aloud to no one in particular.

On the other hand Zabuza seemed surprised as well, but for a different reason. He was shocked. He knew this feeling all to well. More so than ever as he slowly made his way towards the source to confirm his suspicion. Noticing this Kakashi moved to intercept. Sensing this Zabuza blocked Kakashi's kunai with his sword. "Where do you think you're going Zabuza?" Kakashi demanded as he forced the rogue shinobi back.

"I suggest you stay away Hatake." Zabuza warned. "Despite your reputation I seriously doubt your ready to deal with what will soon be upon us."

"Oh, and what would that be pray tell?" Kakashi inquired.

"Have you ever heard of creatures known as Kaiju?" Zabuza asked.

Kakashi raised a brow at this question, but answered. "I've never heard of creatures known as Kaiju. Bijuu on the other hand I'm familiar with."

"Of course you are, everyone is. What I'm referring to is something that hardly anyone alive today would discuss openly." Zabuza countered.

"So, why ask if you knew I didn't know?" Kakashi pressed.

"I'll answer if you answer one of my questions." Zabuza suggested.

"And that would be?" Kakashi asked.

"Would one of your students happen to be an Uzumaki?" This left Kakashi perplexed. His expression though remained unfazed, but his silence seemed to answer Zabuza's question. "Now that is interesting."

"Why does it matter if one of them is an Uzumaki? The clan was wiped out long ago!" Kakashi wasn't sure what it was Zabuza was alluding to, but it did little to answer his own questions.

"Even so their legacy still lives on." Zabuza commented as he began to walk towards the epicenter of the explosion. "It would also seem that the king has found a new host."

"You still haven't answered my question Zabuza!" Kakashi exclaimed towards the swordsman.

Zabuza ignored Kakashi and grinned. "After thirteen years the king of the monsters has finally returned!" He yelled into the smoke and fire with a slight laugh. Unsure of what he meant Kakashi looked on to see his student, Naruto standing amongst the hellish landscape before him. Cloaked in energy Kakashi starred wide-eyed as Naruto roared out to the world. It was the signal that marked the return of the king.

* * *

**Well there we go. This actually took awhile. I was originally going to just remake the whole thing and have it follow the exact same structure as the Redux version. Well for NTKR it follows the same course for the first chapter. Naruto has awoken Godzilla's power within him and is now a Kaiju wielder. To many of you this isn't new, but I hope you liked what I did differently this time around. I opted out of doing a flashback to a time when Nobu was alive in favor for the dream sequence. I based that entire moment from the recent king of the monsters movie, although you could probably tell. One of the things I like about the recent movie was how Godzilla's body had a blue glow to it. It was interesting and one of the many aspects I enjoyed about the movie.**

**This sequence was actually one of the first things I conceived when starting this chapter. I wanted something different from the other versions. Primarily to establish the difference in the Godzilla's and the narrative. I can understand that the transition from that to Naruto and Sasuke getting beaten by Haku isn't that well done. My main point thought was to reveal that Naruto has been having weird dreams that are connected to Godzilla. This is because regardless of Sasuke's death Naruto would have still awakened Godzilla's power. It was just the event was what initiated the whole thing.**

**Additionally, I opted to have Sasuke unable to speak in this version. It was a choice that I decided to have after careful consideration. I don't know if it was a smart decision, but considering the circumstance I thought it made sense considering his trachea was punctured with a senbon. This led me to think of an entirely different way for Sasuke to say goodbye. I thought it would interesting. I can understand if this put some of you off, but that's what I felt at the time.**

**Well, let me know what you think. I can understand the criticism towards many of its aspects. There are still some things I might tweak with an update. However, I think its well enough to at least be shown. Many of you are familiar with the first chapter very well, so I hope that this was alright. Once again I do apologize for the lateness of this upload. I didn't expect it to be uploaded so late. I was busy for most of the day, so I apologize for that. I'm hoping to get chapter 2 out by next Friday as well. For now I'm going to try posting every Friday, although I know that one week next month I wont be able to do that. I'm going on a vacation, so that will conflict with that. I hope to see everyone next week! Alright everyone, 1Ring2ruleThemAll is out, PEACE!**


End file.
